Seifer's Diary
by FrankIeroRules
Summary: Seifer and Hayner find a surprising way to fix their fraying relationship. Seiner.


Many people of older generations would frown upon the type of relationship that Seifer and Hayner had. Having been extremely competitive towards each other over their whole lives, no one would have expected that they'd end up as a couple. Except Olette – whenever Hayner would talk about Seifer and how infuriating he was, Olette would merely say that her gaydar was bleeping and give Hayner a mischievous look that he really didn't trust.

Eventually they realised that they didn't even know why they hated each other, and sought to accept their differences. They decided to buy a cheap shoebox apartment while they were in college with saved up money and money they were earning from their jobs. Hayner was a waiter and Seifer helped do jobs around town, and they found that they were quite comfortable living there.

However, after a few years they found that they were arguing a lot more. Their relationship was fraying slightly. Hayner said the problem was miscommunication, and Seifer – stubborn as ever – said it was Hayner's lack of understanding. Hayner called this bullshit, and Seifer called him Chickenwuss. They would argue for hours, neither one backing down for the sake of their pride, but would eventually find themselves having angry sex. Then, their worlds would go on normally.

Upon reminiscing on the previous night, Hayner would find himself baffled every time.

Hayner wasn't satisfied. He tried to make their relationship happier, but his efforts always went unnoticed. He would cook nicer things, clean better, and even try to be less snappy about everything.

To be honest, he figured he was the woman in the relationship. Seifer was tall and muscular, while Hayner was shorter and lankier. He would deny this every time it was mentioned, though.

But when cleaning one time, Hayner found a book. It wasn't quite suspicious, but Hayner was amused at the thought that it could be a diary. He opened it, and when he read _'DO NOT READ.'_ On the first page, he laughed patronisingly and read on.

"_So, today we fought again. I can't even remember what it was about. Same as usual, I guess. At least I got angry sex out of it – it wasn't a total loss. But I really wish we didn't fight so much. It's so tiring. I mean, I bet you I could perform better in bed if I hadn't drained myself trying to prove a point. But anyway. Hayner was looking really cute today. I mean, cuter than usual. He was just standing there, cooking, when I whined about being hungry. He just looked at me with that cute angry face of his, and said to be patient. I sort of ignored this, too busy noticing that he had food on his cheek. I was tempted to lick it off, but I decided not to. It might have seemed a bit creepy for me to. But it was just so cute!"_

"Hayner! Where's my–" Hayner turned around in shock as Seifer appeared in the doorway. "Is that my... my uhh, notebook?"

"Uhm." He was lost for words and faintly realised he was blushing. But then he looked down at the book and back up at the other, and started laughing uncontrollably. "You have a diary!"

"It's not a diary. It's a _feelings journal_." Seifer said indignantly.

"It's a diary! Seifer Almasy keeps a diary!"

Hayner would never admit that seeing Seifer so embarrassed was cute, but he couldn't deny it to himself. It was a side of him he hadn't seen before. Standing there awkwardly, pouting and looking at the ground while Hayner laughed at him.

Later, when Hayner had managed to calm down from his laughing fit, they made a deal. They had to tell each other about their feelings. No secrets. And no diaries, as Hayner liked to tease. He also liked to threaten Seifer that if he remembered everything he had read in the diary in case he broke the deal. Seifer had no choice but to accept.

But after doing so, he hesitated and said, "Hayner..."

"What...?" Hayner thought _'oh no...'_ when he noticed the look on the other's face.

"Do we still get to have angry sex?" He said it with a sort of fake innocence, which turned into a mildly sleazy look.

"Fine..." Hayner said, as if he wasn't thinking the same thing. And the smirk was back on Seifer's face in full force as they went to the bedroom.

Later that week when Hayner was cooking, he smeared some tomato sauce onto his upper lip. He would never admit that it was on purpose, and Seifer, thinking it was an accident, licked it.

* * *

Hey there! So, it was my birthday yesterday and I was in such an awesome mood that I got random inspiration for this! Unfortunately I wasn't able to write it until today, though. But yeah. Thanks a lot for reading! I hope you like it, and I'd really love to know what you thought of it! :)


End file.
